Broken Heart
by Kristyn1994
Summary: What happens when Bella's heart is broken by Mike, Edward bring Bella back and he might even fall for her on the way All human! the Summary is crap but it is a very good story
1. Chapter 1

"_Bella, can I tell you something?" Mike said as I went and sat next to him on the couch, I nodded my head and snuggled into him_

"_Bella I love you" that had to be the first time someone had said that to me, I could feel happy tears running down my face._

"_I love you too"_

"Bella, wake up; you are crying in your sleep again" Rose came up and sat on my bed "you were thinking about him again?" I nodded my head as Alice, Esme and Angela came into my room and sat on my bed and they all put there arms around me

'_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty'_

I grabbed my phone "Hello?" I said with a shaky voice

"Bella, I have wanted to hear your voice for so long"

I could feel the tears falling down my face

"Bella I know what I did was wrong and I am very sorry I did that to you" I could not take him saying this to me because I started to feel really bad about me breaking up with him, I dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me

_He lent over and kissed me, I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, he smiled at me _

"Bella can you get out of the bathroom I think Esme is about to pee herself, I know that you fell asleep, because I could hear you crying" I got up and opened the door for Angela, I was pushed to the ground, Esme must of wanted to go really bad

"How are you feeling after that call" Alice said as she helped me up and walked me over to my bed "Bella you need to stop thinking about him, I know that you are hurt and I would be too but I want you to think of all the good people that you could have instead of that bastard and you know that I am telling you the truth" I looked up at Alice, I lent over and hugged her.

"Thanks, can you leave I want to go back to sleep" they all left my room, I did not go back to sleep I just sat there because I know if I went back to sleep I would dream about him and that would make me cry and that would make the girls come back into my room

'_Hey there Delilah,  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
_I did not need to look at my phone to know who was calling me "What do you want now" I said with anger in my voice. More tears started to fall down my face and onto my arms

"I needed to hear your voice, I miss you so much, can you come to my house" I started to feel really angry; why is he such a dickhead, trying to get me back by sweet talking me

"I don't know what you are trying to play at but the one thing that you can't play with is my heart, you are the last person I want to see and I would not take you back even if you were the last guy on earth"

"Bella I still love you" I hung up my phone because I could not take any more of his crap, the tears were falling faster. I lay my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

_I walked over to Mike's house with Alice, Rose, Esme and Angela, when I got to the door, I knocked and there was no answer, I played with the knob and the door opened, I did not know what to do, Esme stepped into the house "Esme what are you doing" she turned and looked at us._

"_Something does not feel right, I think I'm going to go and have a look around" she said as she walked off, we where waiting when we all heard a long scream "What the hell is going on here!" I heard Esme yell. We all walked down the hall and saw Esme standing in the doorway with a look of shock on her face "Bella I don't want you to come in here, Rose can you take Bella outside the rest of us need to have a little talk with someone" Rose and I looked at her and nodded our heads, I headed outside with Rose, I think Rose got a glimpse of what was going on in that bedroom._

"_Can you please tell me what was happening in Mike's room" Rose looked at me with a sad look on her face_

"_Do you really want me to tell you?" Rose asked she started to walk way from me_

"_Yes I do and I don't want you to lie to me" She stopped, turned and looked at._

"_Ok, I saw him in bed with Lucy" everything went black; I did not know where I was._

"_OUCH what the hell was that for" I was brought back "Why do you keep on hitting me?" I looked up and saw Rose punch Mike in the face, she moved and let Alice kicked him in his manhood, Angela and Esme where on the ground laughing, I got up and walked over to them, Mike was laying on the ground in pain._

"_Bella can you help me" I looked at him and burst into tears and ran I just ran I did not know where I was going and I did not care either._

I wake up with tears dried up on my face, out of all the things to dream about it had to be that one, I think today is going to be the day that I get over what he did to me.

* * *

This is the story I did for English

I just changed the names

so tell me what you think

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, on my way there I grabbed my running clothes, when I got out I walked out of my room, I could tell it was early because all of my friends where still asleep, I walked down the stairs and like all ways I tripped on the last step

"Ouch, fuck that hurt" I said as I got up and walked out of the front door. I started off running slow and started to get faster, I love running it was one of my favourite things to do; I had kept up the pace. This car drove past and honked the horn at me. I turned and looked to see a car full of guys and one of them was Mike, he had his head out the window waving at me, I turned and looked forward. I heard the car stopped, I looked back to see the group of guys walking to me. I ran faster and I could hear them pick up there pace. I ran as fast as I could but they still got to me. Everywhere I looked there was all ways someone there so I could not get out

"Hey Babe why did you start to run from us" I could tell that he was grabbing my ass; I jumped as he did that "don't you like me touching you like that" Mike said as all of his friends started to close in on me, They all grabbed me, I had one on each arm and one was holding me around the waist

"What are you doing" I said as I tried to pull away for them

"what I'm about to do to you, you are going to in joy it so much that after you are going to be asking for more" Mike said as he started to touch me and that made me move even more "what don't you like me touching you" he lent over and started to suck on my neck, and grabbed me, it really hurt

"STOP" I yelled

"Let her go" I could not see where the voice was coming from. Mike turned around I still could not see who was talking, all of the guys around me went and stood next to Mike, I wanted to run so bad but my legs would not move from where I was standing, I saw Mike throw a punch at the guy, when Mike moved to the side I saw the most beautiful guy with sexy green eyes "why do you guys just move and leave this young women alone" OH MY GOD that is one hot voice

"No tells me that I can not talk to my girlfriend" his girlfriend you have got to be kidding me I hate that son of a bitch

"Hey Mike" I said to him in the most sexiest voice I could

"Yes sexy" he turned around and looked, I could not hold it back any longer, I clenched my fist and punched Mike in the face, I think I broke his nose because I heard this cracking noise

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore and if you call me sexy, babe or anything like that I will do a lot more than break your nose" all of the guys where looking at me but I did not care I turned and walked away

"Hey wait up" I turned and saw the guy with the sexy green eyes running after me, I stopped and waited for him " I just wanted to know if you are ok" said when he got to me

"yes I'm fine thank you for helping me" I smiled at him

"I'm Edward by the way" he said with the cuties crocked smile "and you are"

"Bella"


	3. AN

**I so sorry that I hav not add to the story in so long thing hav been pretty bad, I have had so many assignments and I fond out that my boyfriends was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend and I hav just not had time so I hope I like what I hav written**

**Luv everyone who read this **

**Kristyn1994**


End file.
